Starlight's life
by Sassbrat
Summary: Side stories to my Story TRUTHS. These stories will show what Starlight's life was like during differnt part of her life, from meeting Yoketron and First Aide to her fight with Sentinel.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Yoketron

Starlight wandered thru the streets in search of a place to stay for a while. No one would help her because of her optics. They were red like a Decepticon and she was treated like one even when she had been sparked on Cybertron to an Autobot mother who had passed away a few years ago when Starlight was only three. She had been on her own since then scavenging what little energon she could find in the trash. Not once since her mother died had she ever had a full tank but she had enough to survive on.

The tired, hungry and dirty femme sparkling rounded a corner to an area that she had never been to. This place gave a sense of calmness and safeness something that Starlight had not felt in a long. Think that this place would be a great place to stay and get warm the femme sparkling walked thru a arched doorway and headed for what looked like a garden where she saw several mechs and femmes moving in a way that she had seen her mother moves a few times in her short live. Starlight knew that where lots of bots would be there would energon hopefully left over. So the femme sparkling hid behind a wall and watched at the bots moved with such gracefulness that Starlight couldn't take her optics off of them.

The leader was a white and black mech that had a sense of power but at the same time kindness feeling to him. Starlight watched as the large mech showed a few of the younger mechs and femmes a move that they were to learn before the next lesson. A large red mech with a cannon on the middle of his chest brought out a tray of energon cubes.

"Come now students let us eat and then you can return home." The large white and blue mech told the students who all bowed and headed into one of the smaller building. The red mech walked behind the students accidentally dropping a few small cubes of energon.

Once she was sure that no one was looking Starlight raced out to the field and grabbed the energon cubes and raced back to her hiding place where she devoured the cubes in a flash completely unaware that she was being watched.

Later when it was getting dark and all of the students had gone home. Starlight came out from behind the wall and using her infrared scanners was able to in the dark. The femme sparkling walked around the yard and noticed that there were half filled energon cubes in the trash. Starlight as quietly as she could walked over to the trash and grabbed a box to step on since the trash bins were bigger than her. Using her small hands Starlight took out the cubes and climbed down off the box and put the box back where she got it from. Realizing that she had to many cubes to carry, Starlight grabbed a tarp and placed all the cubes on the tarp and dragged them back to a her hiding place behind the shed.

Starlight downed the cubes really quickly and for once since the death of her mother she had a full tank. There was something about the energon that was different than the energon she found on the streets.

This went on for some time. Starlight would disappear behind on of the walls and watch the students practicing what she would later learned was Circuit-su the way of the Cyberninja. There would always be energon cubes left over for her in the trash. She lived in the shed which was cold but not as cold as being on the streets and had semi full tank to a full tank on some days. The point was that she was never really hungry at all during her time at the strange place. But that change one cold night.

Starlight shivered as it got colder and colder and the shed doing very little to keep the cold out. She wrapped the tarp around her small shivering body in attempt to stay warm which was failing. Plus she had to go out and get her dinner for the day which she really didn't want to.

Before she could get up and get outside the door to the shed opened up and there standing in the doorway was the large white and blue mech that she had learned was called Master Yoketron. Thinking that he was going to hurt her for living in his shed Starlight curled herself up into a ball and waited for the hitting to begin. But instead of a hit or a smack she felt herself being picked up by strong but gentle hands and brought close to a warm chassis very much like her mother did to her.

"You have nothing to fear young one as I have known you have been living here since the time you arrived. I have been the one to leave the energon for you. Come let us go inside where it is warm." Yoketron told her and began walking toward the larger of the two buildings.

Once inside Starlight was given to a black femme who took her to the wash racks and filled up a small tub with cleaning fluid and gently place the small femme into the liquid where Starlight had never had a bath in a long time and she almost fell asleep in the tub from the warm and also the gentle touches coming from the femme. Once she was clean and dried and wrapped up in a warm blanket the femme who introduced herself as Nightbird took her to see Master Yoketrom in the living room.

Yoketron then explained that he had seen her on the first night she had arrived and that he was watching her to see what she would do. If was months before he had seen her optics and that was when he knew that she was a hybrid and was in need of some comfort and attention.

"Would you like to stay here with me? You have to do some chores but you will get three meals a day as well as a bath. No one will know about your heritage as I have some lens that will hide the color of your optics." Yoketron asked Starlight who falling asleep in the chair she was placed in.

Starlight's optics went wide as what the Cyberninja master had said to her. He was willing to give her a home a food despite the color of her optics. Without a second thought Starlight lunged herself into Yoketron's arms where he hugged her close to his chassis as she cried her optics out. She had found finally found a home with some one that saw past her optics.

Over time Starlight learned the way of the Cyberninja and became her master's daughter and she had a father. But that was taken away from her one day when she returned home from going on a walk to find the police and Elite Guard at the dojo. It was thought Warpath that she found out that her father had been killed by a bounty hunter named Lockdown. She made a promise to Primus that she would hunt down her father's murder and bring him in for his crimes. But first she had to get a upgrade. In Iacon was the best place for her to find a medic. So with the little money she had Starlight set out to avenge her father. Unaware that she would make friends and find her bondmate in the future.

_I may be doing more side storied to TRUTHS about Starlight's live growing up._


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting First Aide

**Meeting First Aide**

After losing her adopted father Starlight took what credits she had and went to find a medic that would upgrade her into her first frame. She had no luck for as soon as the medic saw her optics they would throw things at her or worse try to hurt her. The lens the Yoketron had given her had broken a long time ago when she was involved with a fight.

The sparkling curled up against the wall in an attempt to get some warmth back into her systems. She was tired and hungry. She had tried all the medics she could find but had no luck in finding one that would help her. She would try one more medic and if not she would go home and find Warpath he was always taking care of her despite his weird ways of talking.

Starlight weakly walked up to a small clinic and knocked on the door hoping that someone would answer. The door opened and a red and mostly white mech came out and as soon as he saw her optics grabbed a laser scalpel from on of the trays by the door and held it in front of him.

Starlight hung her head as tears threatened to fall from her optics. She knew that she had better leave as she wasn't wanted. As she walked down the walkway tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably. Master Yoketron, Warpath and Nightbird were the only ones that saw past her optics.

Starlight had reached about halfway down the walkway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the medic with a smile on his face and turned her so that she was heading back to his clinic. Once she was inside the medic gave her a cup of low grade energon. Starlight was so hungry that she forgot her manners and just grabbed the cup and gobbled down the liquid in one gulp.

The medic went to his storage cabinet and pulled out to small bright red energon cubes and placed them on the table where Starlight also gobbled them down.

"So what a little sweetspark like you doing out so late and alone?" The medic asked softly.

Starlight just looked at him not trusting him that much. She had been hurt by medics that said they would upgrade her and instead tried to take her apart.

"I need an upgrade. If you don't want to do it I'll understand." She said in soft voice.

"I'm a medic I made a promise to help anyone that needs it. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. You surprised me. Let me call my girlfriend Medic Alert and see what we can do. But first let's get you a bath. My name's First Aide what's yours?" First Aide said

Medic Alert was a femme that was mostly red instead of white and had a gentle face. When she arrived she took one look at Starlight and picked her up and headed strait for the wash racks to get her cleaned up. The femme medic was appalled at what Starlight looked like when she got done with her bath. Starlight was so underweight that before the two medics would do anything she would have to gain some weight.

First Aide told her that he would upgrade her for free if she help him around the place. The truth was that he and Medic Alert had grown fond of Starlight. She was willing to learn anything and who knew how long it had been since someone held her.

During the time that Starlight lived with First Aide she was taught how to read and write something that her mentor was going to teach her before he went offline forever. First Aide had come to think of Starlight as a little sister as did Medic Alert. Many times Medic Alert would come over and find Starlight curled up on First Aide's chassis and both of them sound asleep in recharge.

Then the day came the both of the medics never wanted to come. The day when Starlight would be upgraded. The frame she had chosen was a small yellow mech frame. She chose that frame because it was small and fast and great for scouting or spying something she was good at. Plus mechs weren't harassed much as femmes not that she couldn't take care of her own when need be.

The two medics with heavy sparks upgraded the femme that they had grown to love into a mech. Starlight decited to remain nameless until she got into boot camp where she would get her new mech name.

First Aide and Medic Alert got a holo-letter every week from Starlight who was now called Bumblebee by Sentinel Minor. Even though Starlight said that everything was all right in boot camp First Aide could tell that she was lying about things. When medics found out about Starlight getting kick out of Boot Camp because she stood up for a friend Medic Alert had to drug First Aide with a huge amount of sedatives to keep him from marching over to where the boot camp was and killing Sentinel. First Aide never did like Sentinel one bit. The big chinned mech always thought that he was better than everyone else.

When Starlight went missing the two medics literally stormed Metroplex and demanded that the High Council send out a search party for her and her team. The only reason they didn't end up in the brig was because they were still high ranking members of the Elite Guard. That and the Alphas and The current Magnus were scared of them due to stories that were told about them.

Sentinel ended up in pieces thank to Medic Alert when the afthead said the Cybertron was better off with out a bunch of scrap metal.

They were over joyed when the found out the Starlight had been found and was alive. But when she came back to Cybertron alone a little bit later after being found they wanted to kill her former team.

Starlight came up with the idea of disappearing and with the help of some friends stage a attack from a rouge Decepticon where 'Bumblebee' was killed in. That would give Starlight the chance to start over and she did. First Aide and Medic Alert upgraded her into a femme and she joined the Elite Guard.

_Next chapter will be about Starlight in Boot camp and how Sentinel got his aft handed to him by a femme._


	3. Chapter 3 Elite Guard

**Elite Guard**

Starlight let out a groan as her alarm clock went off waking her out of her dream about her mother. Today was the day she would be welcomed into the Elite Guard. She had gone though Boot Camp a second time and this time didn't get kicked out even though she took the blame for a incident that happened when a minibot that reminded her of herself when she was Bumblebee dropped a grenade on the Minor the was in charge of her unit during an exercise much like what had happen with her and Bulkhead. Starlight knew that the minibot given the chance would make a great Elite Guard officer. She took the blame and her punishment was that she would have to do another six months of Boot Camp.

The minibot that she took the blame for came up to her later and asked why she took the blame for him. Starlight found out that his name was Hubcap and he looked a lot like her as Bumblebee. Starlight told him that she had a soft spot for minibots and it wasn't the first time she had taken the blame for something and she needed the extra six months for training.

Hubcap had graduated and went on to join a scouting unit in the Elite Guard. He sent Starlight video messages when he could and she sent him some as well. Starlight told him that she was assigned to the research department do to her unique talent in finding info on anything and everything. She would work there until her six months punishment was over. Even though she and Hubcab were two completely different builds they were good friends. The friendship reminded her of the Friendship she had with her Bulkhead before he betrayed her.

Starlight got up and showered and polished herself till she shined. She had to make a good impression on the Magnus even though he was her uncle he had no idea that she was his niece. The only thing that she wasn't looking forward to was Sentinel Prime. He made her life the pits in her first time in Boot Camp and when she was with Optimus Prime's team. But now it was payback time and she was going to enjoy it.

Starlight walked up to the doors to the Magnus's office and showed the guards her ID and they let her though. She headed strait to the Magnus chamber. As she opened the door she saw Sentinel and Ultra Magnus talking. They were talking about her.

"With all do respect Sir this is a bad idea. She's a research femme and has no battle experience save for what she was taught in Boot Camp. She would be better off as a caregiver." Sentinel told Ultra Magnus. When he said that the room dropped a few degrees and Sentinel could feel someone behind him. Slowly the blue Prime turned to see the very femme that he was talking about. Sentinel felt his intakes clog for a moment at the sight of the femme. She was beautiful in his optics.

"So you would think that I would be better of as a caregiver now? How about I make you a deal Sentinel Prime? You fight me and if I win you let me join and tell everybot that you're a jerk." Starlight told the pompous mech in front of her.

"And if I win you go on a date with me." Sentinel said sure of himself and that he was going to win.

Starlight gripped her hands into fist at the thought of going on a date with Sentinel and mentally gagged at the thought as well. She was going to enjoy beating the slag out of the big chinned mech for all the torture she was put through.

They had both agreed to the terms and headed towards the train room with the Magnus to act as a judge and several members of the Elite Guard as witness. Everyone wanted to see a femme take on Sentinel. Most of the femmes that were combat units really didn't care for the way Sentinel treated them. But they knew that he didn't mind femmes in the Elite Guard just not in combat positions as he was a little protected of femmes since losing Elita-one on the spider planet. Plus he tried to get a date with every femme that joined the Guard.

"Here the Rules. The first one to hit the ground is the loser. What I say goes no matter what." Ultra Magnus said. "Please get into fighting position and begin."

Sentinel charged the femme who didn't even try and evade. Starlight sidestepped the blue Prime and reached out and swung her arm out catching the mech and swinging him over her shoulder. You could hear the sounds of wires breaking as Starlight swung Sentinel over her shoulder but he righted himself before he touched the ground. Starlight knew that that move was going to happen and gripped his forearm and once again swung Sentinel this time in a circle. Halfway though the spinning Starlight let go and sent Sentinel into the wall dazing him for a brief second.

When Sentinel came online he came face to face with two sais pinning him under his arms just keeping him off the floor barely. He looked up and saw a fist coming towards him only to stop mere centimeters from his face. Sentinel screamed and yelled that he gave up and that he was jerk in front of everybody.

Starlight grabbed her sais and pulled them out of the wall causing Sentinel to fall to the floor in a heap of legs and arms.

"Who doesn't belong in the Elite Guard? I grew up on the streets Sentinel so I know how to fight as well as being taught by Master Yoketron so don't underestimate me because it may be the last thing you ever do." Starlight told Sentinel and walked away from the Blue Prime.

Sentinel just stared at the femme that had defeated him in less than a minute and knew that he was infatuated with the purple femme.

**Hey people what would you like to see next in Starlight's life. Let me know. Please read and review peace out**


	4. Chapter 4:Date

_Hey mechs and femmes. I know that it's been a long time since I updated this story of one shots. There is no excuse for waiting this long to write this story. Thank you for being understanding. _

**Date**

_This chapter takes place after chapter 27 but before and slightly during the first part of chapter 28._

Sentinel and Starlight were on their second date and it was easy to fool the other Autobots by saying that they were going to patrol the city. Instead they went to the park so that Sentinel could learn a little bit more about the organic life of Earth.

Sentinel watched Starlight as she laugh at the human organics play on or around her. Part of Sentinel wondered if she would be a great mother to a sparkling. He got his answer when he saw Starlight smile at a sparkling human that was being pushed in one of the weird carrying units.

Starlight looked at Sentinel and was shocked to see him smiling at her. The young cyberninja was glad that Sentinel was willing to let her show him the ways of the planet that she had learned to call home and would defend with her life.

The two Autobots stayed in the park for a few more minutes. Sentinel then got up and signaled to Starlight that it was time to go.

Starlight nodded her helm and got up from her spot on the ground and waved good bye to the group of humans that she had come to love.

The two Elite Guard members headed to another park where they could have their date.

Sentinel was going to show Starlight that he had started to like the organic planet which was sorta true. He was starting to see why Starlight love the organic planet. It was filled with not just one type of organic life but many kinds.

Sentinel and Starlight came to a path that was by a fish pond. The two transformed in to there bi pedal modes to watch the sunset. That was how the two would spend the end of their days just watching the sun set.

This time Sentinel wanted to do something more than just watch the sunset with Starlight. Slowly and gently he grabbed Starlight's shoulder and turned her around so that she was facing him. The blue Prime leaned down to kiss the femme when all of a sudden something came in contact with his face.

Sentinel was freaking out as as an organic creature that he thought was called a squirrel latch onto his face. He let out an girlish scream and tried to get the creature of his face only for him to lose his balance and fall into the pond with a splash.

Starlight let out a laugh at the sight of Sentinel completely soak and with fishes sticking out of parts of his armor. It was a funny to sight to see the stuck up Prime covered in grime and dirt as well.

Sentinel looked up when he heard laughter to find Starlight laughing and smiling a pure smile. Inside he was happy that he caused Starlight to laugh again. He could remember the last time Starlight had laugh and she had been Bumblebee at the time. But that was a long time ago.

Sentinel glared at Starlight playfully as she held out her hand to help him up. The blue Prime took the hand that was held out to him and pulled himself up.

Starlight once again laughed at the sight of a mini flood and tiny fishes coming out of Sentinel's armor.

Once Sentinel was out of the water completely she started picking the fishes and plants out of his armor.

"Thanks." Sentinel said as he started to dry off.

"No Problem." Starlight replied.

Soon Sentinel was dry and looked like he had not fallen in a pond.

"We'd better get back to the base before they find out about us." Starlight told Sentinel who nodded his helm.

The two headed for the road and transformed into their vehicle modes and headed for the base.

_What would you like to see about Starlight's life next. Please let me know._

I would also like a few reviews please. Thanks and peace out.


	5. Chapter 5:Life

_Thanks for reading._

_**This chapter takes place after chapter 39 part 3**_

**LIFE**

Sentinel held on the Starlight for dear life as he saw her coloring start to fade. The femme was dying and there was nothing that the Autobots could do about it.

Ratchet was working as fast as he could in an attempt to try and save Starlight but was having no luck.

"There has to be something that we can do?" Sari asked as the tears ran down her face. Starlight was her best friend and she didn't want to lose her.

"I've done everything that I could think of Sari but Starlight used her own life force to stop Megatron." Ratchet said sadly as he looked at the gray form of the once vibrant femme that he had learned to love and respect.

"No! I refuse to believe it." Sari screamed. "Starlight wouldn't give up like that. She's a fighter and always has been. She survived on the streets when no one would help her. She won't give up." The teenage techno-organic yelled out.

Ratchet thought for a moment and remembered something that he had read about in the medical reports just before the Great War.

"There may be a way but it's a permanent one." Ratchet told the group of Autobots as he felt their optics on him.

"Well what is it?" Sentinel yelled. He would do anything for Starlight. He loved her enough to die for her.

"There was a procedure that I read about when I was in med school. It was about two bots bonding with each other when both of their life forces were fading. I've never seen the procedure done before only read about it. So it may work and it may not. The drawback is that we could lose Sentinel as well as Starlight." Ratchet quickly explained. He knew that Sentinel would be the one that would want to bond with Starlight. The medic could tell just by the way Sentinel looked at Starlight that he loved her.

"We don't really have a choice now do we Ratchet. Every second that we discuss what we're going to do is a second that Starlight doesn't have." Sentinel growled out. "What do I have to do?"

Ratchet walked over to Sentinel and placed his hand on the side of Starlight's chassis and pushed a button that would release the chassis plates and reveal the spark chamber and the spark that resided in it. Sentinel opened up his chassis to also reveal his spark chamber and spark.

"What you need to do is actually bond with Starlight and hopefully your life force and the energy from the bonding will bring her back. If it doesn't work then like I said we could lose both Sentinel and Starlight." The red and white medic pointed out.

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take for the one I love." Sentinel said as he leaned down and placed his spark on top of Starlight's spark.

A bright light filled the room as the two sparks join together as one. The Autobots had to cover their optics to avoid being blinded.

Soon the light died down and the Autobots could take their hands away from their optics. What they saw shocked them to their sparks and heart in Sari's case.

Sentinel was holding Starlight who had some of her coloring back and she was smiling.

Everyone rushed up to Starlight to give her a hug. The femme just let out a laugh that came from the spark at everyone's reactions.

"Well I can officially say that the procedure worked." Ratchet said with a smile as he watched Sentienl squeeze the life out of Starlight who was trying to get air into her intake.

Sentinel let go of Starlight when she punched him in the side.

"Thank Primus that you are alive." Sentinel said as he helped Starlight up to her feet. Starlight was still a little wobbly but with the help of her new mate she stood on her own.

Ratchet walked over to Starlight and began to explain what had happen and the Sentinel was her new mate.

"I kinda figured that much when I saw his spark chamber opened as well as mine." Starlight replied. "I'm not upset or anything about the bonding. It's just that I was hoping to wait a few years before getting a mate. But like the organic say 'life is not fair' or something along the lines of that."

Sentinel let a smile come to his face as he heard what Starlight had said. He knew that he was in for a trying experience but also knew that he would enjoy it as well.

"Come on let's get back to Metroplex and get Starlight Checked out." Ratchet said in a grumpy voice.

The group of Autobots transformed and headed back to the city happy that they had their friend back.

_If anybody wants a one shot of something that happened in TRUTHS please let me know._


End file.
